Johnny Goes Camping
Johnny Goes Camping 'is the first part of 74th episode and the 147th episode over all. Plot Johnny has a particularly destructive week at school from testing his sisters inventions at the school, culminating in the release of a monster from another dimension. The school's guidance consular forces Johnny to go on a camping trip with his father believing he is acting out and orders his father to sign a confirmation form and bring back a pine cone from the forest or he will be expelled from the school. Believing that his dad hates camping Johnny plans to forge the evidence and bring it to school on Monday. Shockingly Hugh is overly excited about the trip (implying the counselor called ahead to tell him) and dutifully drags Johnny along for the ride. Instead, Johnny heads to his sisters, both of whom are busy caging a 5th dimensional monster they released. Johnny plans to turn Dukey into a monster to scare off his father during the trip. While at first the girls and Dukey don't agree to the plot, all having other things to do, Johnny is able to convince them each with "one heck of a speech", guilt tripping the girls in the process. They give Johnny a "Monsterization ray" one blast will turn any living thing it hits into a monster and a second will turn them back. While Hugh is setting up their tent, Johnny puts his plan into action. While getting the ray Johnny feeds all their food supplies to a group of chipmunks, reasoning they won't be needing them anyway. Johnny blasts Dukey but he is carried off by a female Bigfoot. After explaining to Hugh what had happened, Johnny convinces his father to help him save Dukey from Bigfoot. Tracking him and Bigfoot to a cave they discover that Bigfoot is in love with Dukey. Hugh agree's to Johnny's plan to Monsterize themselves and overpower Bigfoot however she over heard them and knocks the ray away towards a cliff before they could fetch it back. Dukey realizing his family is in danger breaks free of his bindings and saves them enraging Bigfoot even further. Just when Bigfoot has them cornered of their doom, the group is saved by monsterized chipmunks from the fallen ray, which Johnny realizes are the same ones he gave all their food supplies to. However, Hugh wan't really happy on Johnny giving their food to them. The chipmunks return the Monsterization ray and Johnny de-monsterize's them and Dukey. At first they simply plan to leave the area, but Bigfoot starts crying, realizing she wasn't nasty just lonely. With this, Johnny makes a new plan. With his sister's help, he releases the interdimensional monster into the woods as a mate for Bigfoot, which surprisingly calms both creatures complete with a Mockup wedding. Though Hugh agrees that they've bonded, the kids are all still grounded when they get home before bedtime. Trivia *Five days in a row at school Johnny's various projects, aided by his sisters ranges from destructive to humiliating: **'Monday - In order to cheat on his test, Johnny tests a Brain enhancing formula that swells his head up to the size of a blimp and causes him to fly off like one. **'Tuesday' - For some bizarre reason, Johnny is dressed as a girl. ** Wednesday - Johnny is transformed into a giant worm monster and is carried away by a giant bird. **'Thursday' - Johnny brings a volcano model to school... made with real Lava! **'Friday' - Johnny's social studies project from another dimension releases a large destructive interdimensional monster. *This is the second time that Dukey is turned into a monster dog. The first was Dukey Jekyll and Johnny Hyde. He even has the same form as before. *In this episode, Dukey had more control in his monster form, because he could talk monster-dog and took Johnny and Hugh away from the troublesome female Bigfoot. Goofs *The School Counselor has no authority whatsoever to expel Johnny, but she can ask the principal to expel him for disobeying her. Then again, though, the counselor does seem a bit psychotic, and since the principal likes Johnny so much, he'd write her off as such. Quotes Gallery Mqdefault2.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Season 5 Category:Images Requested Category:Vhs Category:DVD